


Echoes

by TackyPenguin



Series: Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's early apprenticeship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Ilum, Obi-Wan tries so hard to be a good Jedi you guys it breaks my heart, Qui-Gon Jinn gets a brief mention, prompt: 'echoes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyPenguin/pseuds/TackyPenguin
Summary: Jedi Decorum (TM) is not really one of Anakin's natural strong suits. Obi-Wan despairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is... not a drabble, sorry. It's not even close. It's a full-blown ficlet. I tried to corral it, but the story would have none of that. Oh well.

“This is _so wizard_ , Master Obi-Wan!”

At least his padawan was enjoying this excursion. Obi-Wan was not quite at his wits’ end, but was definitely approaching that point much faster than he'd anticipated when he'd insisted on taking Anakin as his padawan learner. The boy was just so… exuberant. Obi-Wan hadn't exactly been expecting to take on a student any time soon, after all, and wasn’t sure how he was going to manage this whole teaching thing. Surely he'd never tried his own master’s nerves quite so badly?

 _Oh, Qui-Gon._ The grief struck him anew, and he blinked tears away rapidly before they could fall and freeze on his cheeks.

“Yippeeee!!” At least with Anakin occupying so much of his attention, Obi-Wan had a ready-made distraction handy for himself. The padawan practically thrummed with glee as his shout echoed back at him from a hundred different directions. _Yippeee! Yippee! Yippeeeee!_

With great stoic effort, Obi-Wan maintained proper decorum instead of burying his face in his gloved hands. “Padawan,” he rebuked mildly, “Such raucousness in the sacred caves of Ilum is unseemly for a Jedi.”

Anakin managed to restrain himself enough to stop bouncing on his toes, even if he was still vibrating slightly with excitement. “Even just here in the entrance cave?” he asked, hopeful.

Obi-Wan allowed himself the faintest of fond smiles. Despite everything, he found he was growing to rather like his new padawan, exuberance and all. “Even here in the entrance cave,” he confirmed. “Now, Anakin, are you ready to seek a crystal for your first lightsaber?”

The boy’s face lit up with anticipation. _Yes_ , Obi-Wan thought; maybe he could do this after all.


End file.
